So Much Better
by angellwings
Summary: Sydney had the perfect life. The perfect clothes, the perfect career, the perfect parents, and the perfect boyfriend. But when her boyfriend, Bradley, leaves her for a career at SPD Sydney comes up with a plan to get him back. Pre-SPD. Sydney centric.
1. The Break Up

_So Much Better_

_By angellwings_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Break Up**

* * *

Sydney Drew yawned and stretched. She glanced around her bright pink and white room with a smile. She had a good life. Her album was just now coming down from the number one spot on the Billboard charts and her video had constant airplay. She was a lucky girl and she knew it.

She took a long hot shower and dressed quickly. She was extra careful to include pink in her outfit. She decided on wearing a striped polo shirt. The stripes were all kinds of pastel colors including pink, and she also wore a pair of light pink straight leg jeans. She blow dried and styled her hair, and when she was done the soft waves fell gently across her shoulders. She added pink bangles and pink hoop earrings to her outfit before heading over to her shoe closet.

This was the most difficult part of her day. She never knew what shoes to wear. She bit her bottom lip and immediately grabbed her cell phone off of her bedside table. She quickly dialed a familiar number.

"Hola, Blossom speaking," a chipper voice replied.

"It's Syd. I need your help pronto," she said urgently.

"Shoe crisis again?" Blossom asked.

"Yes! Why is this so hard? It's just shoes," she exclaimed. Blossom let out an offended gasp.

"Just shoes? Chica, shoes can make or break the outfit. They are muy importante," Blossom scolded.

"What is with the spanglish, Bloss? You're Irish," Syd asked with a chuckle.

"It's the new slang. Everyone is talking like that now," Blossom said in defense.

"Well, you shouldn't. It sounds like you're trying too hard," Syd told her friend honestly.

"I was afraid of that," Blossom sighed.

"Are you gonna come over and help me pick out shoes or what?" Syd asked.

"Yeah, I'm on way. I'll pick up Violet and the coffee on the way," Blossom agreed happily.

"Ooh, perfect. Don't forget to make my latte soy," Syd reminded her before she hung up her pink sparkly phone. She decided to make an appearance downstairs where her parents were probably enjoying breakfast. She entered the kitchen and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Morning, wonderful parents," Syd told them happily.

Her mother chuckled at her, "Morning, wonderful daughter. So, what are you and the girls going to do today?"

"They're going to help me pick out a date outfit at the mall," she answered.

"You're going shopping again?" Mr. Drew asked.

"Daddy, I cannot recycle an outfit on a date and especially not on a date with the boyfriend. What if he notices I'm wearing a familiar outfit? He'll think I don't care enough to buy a new one for him, and I do NOT want to hurt Bradley that way," Syd argued.

"Fine, but no shoes," her father told her sternly.

"Shoes are the most crucial part of the outfit!"

"You have an entire closet full of them. I'm sure you can buy an outfit that matches a pair you already have."

Syd sighed, "I guess so."

She glanced down at her father's breakfast and grimaced, "Dad, do you know how unhealthy that food is?"

"It's just bacon, eggs, and toast, princess," her father chuckled.

"But bacon can cause cholesterol problems, and egg substitutes are so much healthier, and that toast is full of carbs," Syd told him.

"And what will you be having for breakfast?" her mother asked her in amusement.

"A granola bar, yogurt, all natural orange juice, and one soy latte," she told her parents with pride.

"Doesn't sound like enough to me," Mrs. Drew said.

"It's healthy and filling," Syd told her as she reached into the cabinet for a granola bar.

"I doubt that," her father chuckled.

The doorbell rang, and a few minutes later their butler, Henry, entered the room.

"Violet and Blossom are waiting for Ms. Sydney in the living room," he informed them.

She smiled at him, "Thank you, Henry. Tell them I'll be right there."

"Yes, Ma'am," Henry said with a nod before leaving to pass the message along to her friends. Syd quickly took a yogurt out of the refrigerator to go with her granola bar. Her mother handed her a glass of orange juice on her way out.

"Do you think she's spoiled?" Mr. Drew asked his wife once Sydney was out of earshot.

"Of course, but, dear, there is a big difference between spoiled and spoiled **brat**. And Sydney is certainly not a brat," she told her husband as she sat down next to him with her own breakfast.

"I suppose you're right," he told his wife with a smile. "At least she's not prone to childish fits."

"Exactly," she said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Hmm, I like the pink strappy ones," Violet said as she examined Sydney's closet.

"No, nothing strappy, she's wearing jeans. She needs something casual and fashionable," Blossom said with a sigh.

"What about those blue mary janes?" Violet asked.

Blossom gave her a flat look, "They're blue."

"So?"

"This is Syd. We need something pink," Blossom said in exasperation.

"Won't that be a little too much pink?"

"On Sydney Drew? No, she can never wear too much pink," Blossom said with a shake of her head.

"I was just thinking the blue might bring out her eyes," Violet said defensively.

"The shoes will be on her feet. That's on the complete opposite end from her eyes."

Sydney giggled softly at her friends. Her cell phone vibrated and she immediately answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe," a masculine voice said from the other end of the line.

"Bradley! Hey, sweetie," Syd gushed excitedly.

"We're still on for tonight, right?" he asked.

"Of course," she said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be by to pick you up at seven," he told her.

"I'll be ready and waiting," she told him as they hung up. Blossom and Violet watched as Syd let out a happy sigh, and chuckled.

"Girl, you have got it bad," Violet said as she twisted an ebony strand of hair around her finger.

"Can you blame me?" Syd asked them in a dreamy tone.

"Certainly not," Blossom said approvingly. "That boy is a hunk and a half."

"Oh! We passed that new boutique on the way over here. They have the cutest pink dress in the window. It just screams 'Sydney'," Violet told her excitedly.

"Seriously?" she asked as they both nodded. "Well then pass me those blue mary janes and let's get the heck out of here."

Violet gave Blossom a look of triumph as she passed Syd her shoes. Blossom rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her friend playfully.

* * *

Sydney smoothed the wrinkles out of her slinky, pastel pink dress and waited for Bradley in the living room. She had her clutch on the table beside of her, and her shoes on the floor beside the large arm chair she was sitting in. The doorbell rang and Sydney smiled excitedly. Tonight was her and Bradley's one year anniversary. She wasn't expecting a proposal or anything but she wouldn't mind a rather large gift. She slipped her strappy silver heels on and quickly grabbed her clutch. Henry ushered him into the living room and the sight of him took her breath away. He was very handsome. His brown hair had been jelled back, and he was wearing a grey suit with a white dress shirt underneath. He wasn't wearing a tie so he left the top three buttons undone. She stood up and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. He smiled his perfect smile and held out his hand to her.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded, "Of course."

He held the passenger side door of his convertible open for her. She thanked him before stepping inside the car. The ride over was pleasant. She told him about her day and he told her about his. He'd complimented her on her dress, and she had told him how handsome he looked. When they reached the restaurant he walked around and held open her door. She stepped out and he tossed his keys to the valet. He told the hostess about his reservation and with one swift glance at Syd the hostess immediately sat them at a table. Once they had ordered their food and their drinks Bradley spoke up.

"Loveypoo, we need to talk," he told her seriously.

"About SPD? Did you get in?" she asked him excitedly.

He smiled at her, "I did."

She clapped softly and excitedly for him, "Congratulations, they are lucky to have you."

"Now that I'm in, though, some things will have to change," he told her.

"Like what?"

"Well, I don't think we should see each other anymore," he told her honestly.

Syd froze, "Why not?"

"I just won't have time for a girlfriend at SPD, and to tell the truth honey…you're kind of clingy," he told her gently.

"Clingy? I am not clingy. You want to see clingy? You should see how Violet acts with her boyfriends. I am not clingy," Syd assured him.

"I just won't have time for a damsel in distress unless I'm saving one when I'm on the job," he told her with a sigh.

"So you're breaking up with me because I'm-I'm…a DAMSEL?" she asked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh, sweet heart, don't cry. Most guys would kill for a girl who looks like you," he told her.

"Oh gee, thanks," she said bitingly. "It's so wonderful to know that all I have to offer the world is my looks."

"Loveypoo…"

"This dinner is over," she said soggily as she hurriedly left the restaurant.

* * *

_This fic is for Power Rangers United's Triple Threat Challenge. You can find the link to the trailer and the banner in my profile. Members of the board will be able to vote for their favorite challenge participant in March so head on over to Power Rangers United and check it out!_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings  
_


	2. The Plan

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Plan**

* * *

Syd groaned and placed her hand over her eyes to block out the sunlight coming through the blinds in her room. All Syd wanted to do was lie in bed. Yesterday had been a terrible day. She was angry, but she was also depressed. How dare Bradley call her a damsel! She was not a damsel! She was very independent. She had a career of her own! She was Sydney Drew! Then again she did still live with her parents, and if someone attacked her on the street she would have only one idea of what to do. Even that idea wouldn't work if she didn't have some kind of sturdy material nearby. She should probably start carrying around a pouch of metals or rocks or something that would enable her to use her powers. She'd like to see Bradley call her a damsel then.

She let out a shaky tearful sigh as she buried herself deeper in her covers. She no longer had a boyfriend, and even worse she no longer had Bradley. Even after he called her a damsel she was still in love with him. She couldn't help it. They were perfect for each other, weren't they? She was talented and pretty, and he was tough and handsome. He was an Alpha Male and she was a girly-girl. Didn't those types usually make a good match?

She groaned and reached for a handful of M&M's from the bag on her bedside table. She was too pretty to be dumped. She was supposed to do the dumping. Not that she would have dumped Bradley, but it was still a shock to her system. No guy had ever dumped her before. Ever.

Her bedroom door burst open. Violet snatched the M&M's off of the table and dumped them in the trash.

"No more wallowing," Blossom told her. "Get up and get dressed."

"We're having a therapy day. Girl power movies, and rocky road," Violet told her.

"But you have to take a shower and get dressed. A nice hot shower and your best looking jeans is just what you need. Trust me, you'll feel loads better," Blossom told her and she and Violet yanked Sydney out of bed.

"Fine," Sydney whined as she got up and headed for the shower.

"So why did he say he broke up with you?" Violet asked from outside the bathroom.

"He said I was too clingy and too much of damsel, and he also said he didn't think he would have time for a girlfriend-"

"Now that he's joining SPD," Blossom scoffed. "That's DUMB! And you are so not clingy! Violet is clingy."

"Hey!" Violet protested.

"That's what I said!" Syd said from the bathroom as she turned the water on.

"And so what if you're a damsel? I mean what does he want you to be?" Blossom said as she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, I mean would he rather you be one of those beefy SPD chicks?" Violet asked rhetorically.

Syd's eyes widened and she stuck her head out of the bathroom door, "Violet you're brilliant."

"What? What did I say?" Violet asked cluelessly.

"Call off the therapy day. I have a boyfriend to win back," Syd said brightly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Blossom asked in confusion.

"Girls, I'm joining SPD," she told them excitedly.

"You're WHAT?" Violet asked in shock.

"Syd, come on, you cannot possibly-"

"Are you with me or against me? I mean I'm doing this with or without you two, but I would love to have my two best friends on my side." Syd said as she interrupted Blossom.

"Well, of course, we're with you. I'm just wondering if you've thought this through. I mean it takes more than 2.5 seconds to make this decision," Blossom told her.

"Fine, if it will make you feel any better I'll think about it while I take a shower," Syd told her.

"That's still not long enough," Blossom sighed.

"Well, that's all I can give you so take it or leave it," Syd chuckled as she closed the bathroom door and stepped into the shower.

* * *

"Mommy, daddy," Syd said as she, Blossom, and Violet walked into the kitchen. Syd had gotten dressed in jeans and a frilly pink blouse.

"Uh oh, she said 'mommy'. That means she wants something," Mrs. Drew told her husband with a grin.

"Yes, Sydney?" her father asked.

"I want to join SPD," she told them.

Her mother coughed and nearly choked on her coffee, "You want to what?"

"Join SPD," she repeated.

Her father made a thoughtful noise that sounded like "Harumph."

"You know, that may not be a bad idea," he said.

"What? John, you can't be serious?"

"I think it would be a good experience for her, Alice," he told his wife.

"But, John, what about-"

"It won't be a problem," he told her sternly.

"But, Dr. Manx is still there, and Commander Crugar-"

"Don't worry about it, dear," he told her.

She sighed, "I suppose it's not a terrible idea."

Syd's eyes widened excitedly and she hugged both of her parents, "Thank you!"

"You still have to be accepted, Sydney," her father reminded her.

"That won't be a problem," she smirked.

* * *

"So you're just gonna show up at SPD, and what?" Violet asked her.

"I'm going to show Bradley that I am not a damsel in distress," she told them stubbornly.

"You sure about this?" Blossom asked again.

"Positive," she told them confidently. "I made an appointment to take the entrance exam later today."

"Today?" Violet asked in shock. "Wow, you really are serious about this."

"I am going to do this, and Bradley will be crawling back to me with in the first week. You'll see," she told them with a smirk.

* * *

Kat Manx was overseeing Sydney Drew's entrance exam. There were two parts to this exam. The first part was multiple choice, and the second part was a test to see how skilled at hand to hand the applicant was. Kat had already received her scores for the multiple choice portion and they weren't good. Granted they weren't the worst she had ever seen, but they were far below standards. Commander Crugar was on his way to see how she did on the hand to hand portion. Kat watched from behind mirrored glass as Syd was escorted into the training room. Anything she faced in this room was completely holographic. Kat didn't really expect much out of the wannabe-cadet. The door opened behind her and Crugar stepped through.

"Good afternoon, Sir," Kat greeted.

"Afternoon, Kat," he said pleasantly. "Is everything ready?"

"We've just been waiting on you," Kat told him with a smile.

"Okay, then let's see what this girl can do," he said.

She nodded and entered the command to start the simulation. They watched as Sydney struggled against her attacker. She was facing punch after punch and rarely blocking anything. Syd groaned in frustration and reached for ear and took out one of her earrings. Crugar watched curiously. He wondered what she was planning. He saw Kat move to turn off the machine, but he stopped her.

"Let's see what she does," he told her.

"Fist of diamond!" she yelled. Both Kat and Crugar were stunned at the sight of her fist transforming into a glistening diamond. This time when the attacker came after her she was able to take him down. She had still struggled to do so, but the job had been done.

"Admit her," Crugar told Kat.

"But sir, her scores on the first half-"

"Trust me, Kat. Admit her, and find out her parents names," Crugar said as he gave Kat a knowing look.

"You think that she's-"

"Yes, I do. Find out who her parents are," he commanded.

"Yes, sir," she said with a nod.


	3. Day One

* * *

**Chapter Three: Day One**

* * *

Syd arrived at the D-squad dorms with her arms full of matching pink luggage. She was sharing a room with three other girls. They were two sets of bunk beds. Her other three room mates were already there scrambling around the room and trying to get settled. Dr. Manx had told her that there were only four new female cadets including her. They had put them all in one room. She was the only blonde. Not that she expected them all to be blondes or anything, but she'd never been the only blonde female before. In the music industry blondes were everywhere. There was a red head who looked severely stiff, and the other two were twin brunettes. One of the brunettes clearly dressed as though no one's opinion mattered to her. This couldn't be true because, in Syd's experience, everyone cared about at least one person's opinion. The other twin looked as though she'd been toning her muscles her entire life. She was very built. Clearly no one would be confusing their names.

"The top bunk on the right is the only available bed," the red head told her. Syd nodded and placed her bags in the empty closet beside of that bed.

"I'm Syd," Sydney smiled at her with an outstretched hand.

"Gert," the girl told her gruffly.

"It's nice to meet you Gert," Syd said as she kept her thoughts about that tragic name to herself.

The twins turned to face her. "I'm Tilly and this is Sonja," the thinner one said as she motioned to her sister. "Sonja doesn't talk unless spoken to by a commanding officer so any question you have for her should be directed at me."

"Oh," Syd said in surprise. "Well, I'll keep that in mind."

What had she gotten herself into? Then again by the looks of things this place obviously needed her.

"We've got a meeting with the senior D-squad cadets in ten minutes so don't get too comfortable," Gert commanded.

"Senior D-squad cadets?" Syd asked.

"They're about to be promoted to C-squad so they're senior cadets on this squad," Tilly told her. "Didn't you read the handbook?"

"Handbook? You mean the massive two inch binder that came in my packet? Were we supposed to?" Syd asked cluelessly.

"Yes, it's a requirement," Gert snapped at her.

"Well, that's just ridiculous. They never even assigned reading assignments like that in high school," Syd told them all in shock.

"This isn't high school, this is SPD, Popstar," Tilly said as she rolled her eyes. Sonja said nothing, but let out a noise that sounded like a scoff and tossed Syd a glare.

"You recognize me?" she asked.

"Kind of hard not to. Good luck around here, Princess," Tilly commented bitingly.

Syd sighed in defeat. It was the first day and she was already behind.

* * *

The four of them entered the semi-crowded lecture hall. There were a lot of guys here. Syd searched the crowd for Bradley and finally found him on the second row.

"Excuse me, pardon me," Syd said as she made her way through the rows. Finally she reached Bradley. She looked away just as she brushed past him to sit in the seat next to his. "Sorry about that."

"Syd?" he asked in a shocked tone.

She pretended to look once quickly and do a double take, "Oh my God, Bradley! I totally forgot you would be here!"

"You did, huh?" he asked in an unconvinced tone.

"Cadets!" Dr. Manx called out from the front. "Welcome to Space Patrol Delta. We expect most of you to fair rather well here. We've admitted you all because you've each got great potential and a promising future! I speak for all of us here at SPD when I say that we cannot wait to see what you make of yourselves. Now, as I have experiments to oversee, I am going to turn this orientation briefing over to your senior D-squad cadets. Cadet Sky Tate and Cadet Bridge Carson."

Dr. Manx nodded to them before she headed out the door.

"I'm Cadet Sky Tate and this is Cadet Bridge Carson," the one with the crew cut announced. Syd tilted her head to the side and assessed him. He was pretty cute in a Mr. Darcy kind of way.

"Hi, it's great to meet all of you. I can't wait to-"

Sky cleared his throat and gave Bridge a stern look. Bridge cleared his own throat and then imitated the other cadet's stern expression, "I mean, Welcome to hell."

That constituted a few giggles from the crowd and another stern look from Sky to Bridge before Sky continued. Syd immediately thought Bridge was adorable. Like a little brother. Well, brothers could be annoying. Maybe adorable like a little nephew. He was…adorkable. That was the word she was trying to think of. It was the word her mother used to describe guys that were quirky. She liked that word for him. It suited him well. In a good way, of course.

"In a few minutes you'll be given your D-squad training uniforms. You will have fifteen minutes to change, and then we will all meet back here and head over to Obstacle Course B," Sky announced. "But first we have to inform you of the discipline system. Here at SPD you get two demerits a day. Once you have two you'll be assigned a task as punishment. These tasks are certain to be any odd job left over at the end of the day, and are usually not pleasant. So you would be smart to try and avoid demerits."

Syd let out a light groan and mumbled to herself regretfully, "I signed up for military school."

"Did you say something, Cadet?" Sky asked in her direction sternly.

She swallowed thickly, "Um…No…sir. No sir."

"I didn't think so," he told her.

Beside of Sky, Bridge rolled his eyes and mouthed the words "It's Okay" to her. She smiled and nodded at him in thanks. After that they went down the roll and called everyone's name. When their name was called they walked to the front, retrieved their uniform, and left to get changed in their room.

"Drew comma Sydney!" Sky called out. She slowly rose and squeezed past Bradley to the aisle. There were whispers and murmuring around the room as she approached and received her uniform. She knew what they were all saying to each other. _"What is _she_ doing here?"_

Bridge handed her the uniform with a kind smile. She smiled in return and thanked him before heading back to her room to change. She quickly changed, but had enough time to add her own accents to the bland outfit. She left her hair down and placed a bright pink clip in it to hold her bangs back. She put on a pair of pink pearl earrings, and slipped on a few pink bangles to complete the look. She heard a scoff and a stifled giggle from behind her and turned to face Gert and Tilly.

"You wear anymore pink and someone will mistake you for cotton candy," Gert told her with a malicious grin.

"Pink is sort of my color. I always wear it," Syd explained pleasantly.

"Oh we know, we do read magazines, your highness," Tilly remarked curtly.

They all met back up in the lecture hall where Sky and Bridge had them line up for an inspection. Sky paused in front of her with a blank expression if it wasn't for Bridge's sympathetic wince she wouldn't have known that she was in trouble.

"What are you wearing, Cadet Drew?" Sky asked.

"Well, the uniform was a little bland so I thought that I-"

"I know what you thought. Did you read the hand book before you just _showed up_ to orientation?"

"I didn't-"

"That's what _I_ thought. One demerit for breaking dress code, Cadet," Sky told her smugly.

"Yes sir," she agreed lamely. When he was past her she glanced at Gert in her peripheral vision.

"Wow, you've been here 45 minutes and already have a demerit. That has to be a record or something," Gert said coyly.

"You could have warned me," Syd told her.

"And ruin all the fun? I don't think so," Gert smirked.

"I thought us girls were supposed to stick together?"

"Please, at SPD it's every woman for herself. There's too few of us for the team work mentality to work, Drew," Gert scoffed.

She sighed as the group moved on to the obstacle course. She didn't know what she had been expecting but what she was seeing wasn't it. There was mud. Lots of mud. She hated mud. She took a deep, calming breath. She could do this. It would be like getting a facial at her favorite spa. Except this mud reeked of mildew and body odor. Okay there was climbing, repelling, tires, crawling, and swinging across a large puddle. Great. There would be no avoiding the mud. They lined up in rows of three for their chance on the course. Other people were struggling. They weren't completely floundering but they were struggling. So hopefully she wouldn't be alone. Her turn came around and Syd found herself wanting to succeed. She didn't know why, but she actually wanted to do well. The command was given and Syd was off. She was climbing, and very slowly repelling before she knew what was happening. She hopped through the tires and tripped several times along the way, but at least she was doing it. Now came the hard part. Crawling under barbed wire. She grimaced and launched herself into the mud. She crawled and crawled and barely got anywhere. It was like the mud kept getting deeper. Her arm got caught on the barbed wire as she finished and she winced. She grabbed for the rope and pushed off. The mud on her hands forced the rope to slip out of her hands halfway across. She face planted in the mud. She could hear laughter, lots of laughter. She gulped back her emotions. She hadn't been laughed at in a while, and it did NOT feel good. A gloved hand reached forward and helped her out of the mud.

"You're bleeding," she heard a familiar voice say. She looked up to see Bridge standing over her, "C'mon, let's get you patched up."

As they walked away people were still laughing. She made a move to look back, but Bridge put a hand on her muddy shoulder.

"Don't look back," he told her gently. "Trust me, it only makes it worse."


	4. The Opportunity

**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Opportunity

* * *

  
**

Over the next two weeks things only got worse. Syd seemed to have cemented a reputation as Academy joke. The only person who even bothered acknowledging her anymore was Bridge, and she suspected that was just because he was a nice guy. Well Sky acknowledged her too, but only to give her a demerit every now and then for some part of her person that wasn't regulation. That morning everyone was gathered in the lecture hall for a special announcement from Commander Crugar. Syd took her usual seat in the back, and it wasn't long before Bridge sat in the seat beside of her.

"Hey, Syd," he said brightly.

She smiled at him, "Hey, Bridge."

"Cadets!" Crugar called from the front of the room. "In six weeks Cadets Carson and Tate will be moving up to C-squad and when that time comes the very best of all of you will move up with them. One of our new recruits will be promoted to C-squad."

The room erupted in excited chatter, and Crugar increased his volume to silence it.

"There will be a lightball tournament. The winner of this tournament wins the a spot on C-squad next to Cadet Tate and Cadet Carson. Mark your calendars for two months from now. I expect to see you all competing," he said just before he nodded to the group and left the room.

"You gonna compete?" Bridge asked her.

"Me?" she asked with a bitter laugh. "Are you kidding? I'd be stomped on."

"You never know until you try," Bridge told her hopefully.

"Let's just face it," she told him. "I'm a damsel."

"In distress?" he asked in confusion. "Why do you say that?"

"Have you seen me in training? I've yet to do anything right," she sighed. "I'm a great big joke."

"Hey, Syd," Bradley said.

Her eyes widened and she stood up straight, "H-hey Bradley."

"How's your arm healing?" he asked.

She smiled goofily and twirled a blond hair around her finger, "Good…I mean well. It's healing well. Really well, it's perfectly fine actually. What about you?"

"You mean how's MY arm healing?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, I mean-NO. How are YOU, not your arm, silly," she said flirtatiously as she playfully swatted his arm.

"I'm good. I'll see you later, Syd," Bradley said as he shook his head and walked away. Syd sighed dreamily and stared after him.

Bridge sighed laboriously from behind her, "Wow."

"What?" she asked in concern.

"Can I be honest with you?" he asked.

"Of course," she said.

"Do you want to know why you've become a big joke?" he asked rhetorically. "It's because of him. If you want to do well here, Syd, then you need to be here for you. Not some guy. You need to stop worrying about impressing him and start worrying about pounding on him. That's the only way you're going to accomplish anything. I mean it's like my grandmother used to say-well not really my grandmother…she was more like my step-grandmother twice removed because my grandfather was married like five times altogether. He wasn't a very monogamous man. You know Monogamy kind of sounds like Mahogany. That's a kind of wood-"

"Bridge, I get it," Syd interrupted him suddenly. "You mean to say that the only way TO impress Bradley is to beat him? Correct?"

"In short; yes," he said with a nod.

"That's brilliant! I don't know why I didn't see that before! Screw impressing him! Let's show him what this little blonde girl can really do! Will you help me?" she asked Bridge pleadingly.

He smiled brightly at her, "Definitely."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" she told him excitedly as she skipped off.

"I'm gonna need some help," Bridge muttered to himself when she was out of earshot. He turned on his heels and ran toward the room he shared with Sky. When he arrived he found Sky inside. He was sitting on his bed going over the handbook again.

"Sky, I need help," Bridge told him urgently.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked urgently as he sat up and set the handbook aside.

"Um, I agreed to help train Sydney Drew?"

"Was that a question?" Sky asked.

"Um, no," Bridge responded.

"You said it like it was a question," Sky told him.

"Well, I didn't mean to. That's hardly the point anyway! I can't train her by myself! Help me!" he begged.

"No way, I'm not helping the Duchess," Sky told him sternly.

"Oh, come on, Sky. She's a nice girl. She just needs somebody to help her out and give her a push in the right direction," he told him. "Like somebody did for me."

"Exactly, I did it for you. So my work is done," Sky told him.

"Just because she's blonde and bubbly doesn't mean she can't make it here," Bridge told him.

"That's not why I think she won't make it," Sky told him honestly. "She's not here to serve the greater good. That's why I think she won't make it."

"That's because she doesn't realize how amazing it could be. We need to show her that," Bridge said.

"No, Bridge. You're on your own with this one, buddy," Sky told him sternly.

He sighed in resignation, "Fine."

"I'm gonna go get a snack. Do you want anything?" Sky asked.

"No, I'm good," Bridge said with a disappointed tone.

"Be back in a minute," Sky said as he left the room and headed down the hall to the kitchen. He paused when he heard familiar voices coming from the common room.

"Did you hear that conversation they had after class?" somebody asked with a chuckle.

"She actually thinks she can be helped," someone else laughed.

"Even if she could it's not like Bridge is the one to help her. He's a complete spaz," a third voice commented.

"She's going to fall flat on her face and take Bridge Carson with her," the first voice commented again. "Talk about entertainment."

Sky's fist clenched. Even if Sydney Drew was a terrible cadet she didn't deserve to be talked about that way. Bridge deserved to be talked about that way even less. He was just trying to help someone. He was trying to get someone else through something he'd been through. How was that wrong? It wasn't. Bridge didn't deserve to be trashed because he was being a nice guy, and Syd didn't deserve to be trashed either. Sky groaned when he realized what he had just talked himself into. He huffed and stomped back down the hall. The door to his and Bridge's room slid open and Sky gave him a resigned glance.

"I'm in," he told his best friend.

"You are?" Bridge asked in shock. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Sky said. "But she's staying to put in extra training hours over Thanksgiving Break next week."

"Okay, I'll let her know," Bridge said in amazement. He was curious as to what changed his friend's mind, but a part of him knew that he really didn't want to know.


	5. Help

**

* * *

Chapter Five: Help

* * *

  
**

Syd groaned miserably as she watched her room mates leave. They were all headed home for Thanksgiving, but she wasn't. She had to train. She didn't know how Bridge had managed to convince Sky to help her, and he claimed he didn't either, but she knew this was going to be extremely difficult. Sky was a phenomenal cadet. He was one of the best to come through SPD in years. Syd wanted to improve, but she knew training with Sky was gonna hurt. She expected to be completely sore the following morning. Once her room mates were gone she changed into a comfortable pair of black work out pants and a pastel pink SPD baseball T-shirt. She slipped on her only pair of tennis shoes, and made her way to the D-squad gym where she would be meeting Bridge and Sky. They were both standing in the middle of the gym waiting on her.

"Morning Syd!" Bridge called as she approached. She smiled and waved.

"Good Morning, Bridge."

Sky nodded to her, "Cadet Drew."

She cleared her throat, "Cadet Tate."

"We're going to spend most of the break training you in hand-to-hand," he told her.

She nodded, "Okay."

He gave her a tiny smile, "Let's get started."

They worked for close to an hour. Sky and Bridge gave her all kinds of tips and tricks, but she was still struggling just as much as she was before. Sky had declared that they needed a break.

Sky shook his head at her, "Are you taking this seriously?"

"Yes," she answered. He stared at her warily.

"I mean really taking this seriously?" he asked again.

She sighed and reluctantly shook her head.

"I just don't understand it. This is one of the biggest opportunities you'll ever get. I can't imagine not being driven as hell," he told her in frustration. "I mean there are several people who were wait listed that would kill for the chance that you've got."

She looked down at her hands and sighed. She just didn't know what to do with herself. Bridge glanced over at her.

"You know people laughed at me the same way they're laughing at you," Bridge told her. "They probably still do, but you'll never shut them up unless you put everything you have into this."

She glanced between the two guys who were attempting to help her out, and chewed on her bottom lip.

"You're both right. You're both absolutely right," she told them. "This can't just be about showing Bradley or even about showing all the other cadets. This has to be about showing myself."

Bridge smiled at her, "If you keep telling yourself you're a joke then that's all you're going to be."

Her eyes narrowed in determination, "Let's do this. I mean really do this."

Sky and Bridge watched her stand up. She put her hands on her hips and glared playfully at Bridge.

"You're going down, buddy."

He chuckled, "Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely certain," she smirked.

Sky watched in amusement. He was beginning to understand why Bridge wanted to help her. There was something about her that screamed "potential". If she would focus and really try then she might actually be able to turn her SPD career around.

"Then let's get back to work," Sky commanded gruffly as he stood.

* * *

Monday of the next week came too quickly. Syd felt good about being at SPD for the first time since she'd arrived. That morning as everyone headed out to the training field Bridge caught up with her.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

She let out a nervous breath, "As I'll ever be."

He gave her a smile, "You'll be great."

She smiled back at him, "Thanks."

Her eyes caught Sky's as the group reached their destination. He nodded and gave her a very tiny reassuring smile. She smiled brightly at him in return. She knew that even the tiniest of smiles was a big reaction from Sky Tate.

"Okay, sparring assignments for today," Sky announced as he stepped forward. He began to rattle off the list of who would be facing who, and Syd listened for her name closely. She was very excited and nervous for today's sparring exercise.

"Cadet Drew and Cadet Sanders!" she heard him say. Syd's eyes widened. Cadet Sanders was also known as Gert. She was sparring Gert. She took a deep relaxing breath. She had trained for all of her five day weekend. She could do this. She knew she could. Gert was already grinning victoriously like she was absolutely certain she would win. Gert's smug grin caused a new reaction in Syd. She was ready to take the girl down. Gert had done nothing but antagonize her since she'd arrived, and it was time the red head got a taste of her own medicine. Syd went over everything Sky and Bridge had taught her while she waited for her turn. This was her first test, and she planned to ace it.

Bridge called her and Gert to the middle. She noticed everyone except for Bridge and Sky started chatting amongst themselves as if they already knew the outcome which merely added more fuel to the fire. She was more than just a pretty blonde, and this was her chance to prove it. Gert made the first move. She ducked and tried to swipe her leg across Syd's calves. Syd jumped over her leg quickly, and then launched a spin kick at her. Gert fell backward and landed on the ground.

"That's one," Sky announced. "If she forces you to the ground two more times then she wins."

"I know the rules," Gert muttered angrily as she stood back up. She launched a punch at Syd, but Syd swiftly blocked it, and retaliated with one of her own. Gert stumbled backward, and Syd took that opportunity to use Gert's first move. She swiped her leg across Gert's calves, and the girl landed on the ground once again.

"Two," Bridge called with a smirk.

This time Syd launched an offensive attack. She launched two back to back kicks at Gert, and forced the girl to frantically dodge and back up. Syd's back to back kicks led seamlessly into another spin kick which hit Gert squarely in the chest. Syd's feet hit the ground again just as Gert fell back into a small puddle of mud.

"And that's the match. Cadet Drew wins," Sky said with a rare smile. Syd squealed in delight and rushed Bridge. He laughed as she hugged him. Sky shook his head at her in amusement. That was quite possibly the girliest reaction to a spar victory he'd ever seen. He stopped beside of the blonde and his roommate before the next match started.

"Congratulations, Syd."

She smiled and held her hand out for him to shake, "Thanks…for everything."

He shook her hand, "Your welcome."

After that the smile was gone and his stern look had once again taken over. He turned around and announced the next match. This time it was Syd's turn to shake her head at him. She had a lot to learn, but so did he.


	6. Break

**

* * *

Chapter Six: Break

* * *

  
**

With the help of Sky and Bridge Syd kept improving. She still wasn't respected or even treated any better around the academy, but she'd come to respect herself. She had stopped worrying about what her peers thought or what Bradley thought, and the guys were right. It had done nothing but help her. A month had passed before she knew it. Now Christmas Break was swiftly approaching. She sat down in the cafeteria with her lunch, and Bridge and Sky sat down across from her.

"So, are you guys going home for Christmas?" Syd asked them.

They both froze and gave her an incredulous look.

"What?" She asked them warily.

"You're going home?" Bridge asked her.

"Well, I was planning on it," Syd told them slowly.

"So I suppose just scraping by is enough for you then?" Sky asked her off handedly.

"Excuse me?" she asked in an offended tone.

"That's what you're doing now isn't it? Just scraping by? And I don't recall you ever winning a game of lightball. How do you think you're gonna do in that tournament in three weeks if you've yet to win a single match of lightball?" Sky asked pointedly.

"You're seriously suggesting that I blow off my family for Christmas to train?" Sydney asked them.

Bridge shrugged, "We were gonna blow off our families to help _you_ train."

Syd gave them a small smile. For some reason that statement really touched her. It was sweet in their own way. She sighed and gave a slight groan.

"You guys haven't been wrong yet so how can I think you're wrong about this?" she asked them rhetorically. "I'll stay to train."

Bridge smiled brightly at her and Sky nodded in acceptance.

"But can we at least take Christmas Day off? Just one day can't do too much damage. You guys can come to my house. My parents won't be bothered by extra company," she pleaded with a smile.

Bridge glanced at Sky hopefully with wide eyes. Between Bridge's puppy dog face and Syd's "innocent" smile there was no way he could say no.

He sighed in resignation, "I guess one day can't hurt."

"Yesssss!" Bridge exclaimed. Sydney laughed and gave him a high five across the table.

"But we've got a lot of work to do between now and then," Sky reminded them.

* * *

A week later Syd was finishing up what felt like her millionth game of lightball. She collapsed into a chair nearby, and yawned. She was exhausted. Lightball was more difficult than she expected especially when playing against Sky Tate. She'd only won a handful of matches so far, but she was improving. She stretched and stood back up to start another game, but she felt a hand push her back down in the chair.

"No, you're about to pass out," Sky told her.

She yawned again, "But I haven't improved enough. I can play at least one more game."

Bridge chuckled, "No, I believe you're done."

"But-"

"Go to bed, Syd," Sky commanded sternly. "Don't burn yourself out."

She nodded weakly and stood up. The guys watched her head back toward her room.

"She certainly has changed," Sky said with amusement.

"I know, you no longer have to blackmail her to convince her to train," Bridge said with a nod.

"I didn't blackmail her," Sky told his friend.

"You kind of did. I mean you at the very least gave her an ultimatum," he said.

"No, I didn't-I- you know what? That doesn't matter. All that matters is that she's actually acting like a cadet now," Sky said.

"All except for one thing," Bridge said thoughtfully. "I'm in charge of training tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, why?" Sky asked him suspiciously.

"Syd still has one major lesson to learn, and tomorrow she's gonna learn it," Bridge said with certainty.

"Care to inform me about your plan?" Sky asked.

Bridge paused and thought for a minute, "Not really."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "Just don't feel like it."

"Seriously?"

He nodded, "I like keeping you in suspense. It's fun."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Syd was pleased to find out that she could where casual clothing instead of workout clothes or her SPD training uniform. She put on a pair of jeans and a simple light pink cable knit sweater, and she even decided to wear her tennis shoes. She'd never worn tennis shoes when she wasn't learning choreography for a show or training for SPD. But there was a first time for everything she supposed. She met the guys at the main entrance, and was shocked by the sight of them in normal clothing.

She smiled at them, "Normal looks good on you guys."

"You think so? Because I was torn between this green shirt or this light blue one that I had. I was trying to figure out which one looked more normal. I went with the green because I think it's more flattering on me, but the blue-"

Sky cleared his throat, "Bridge? The plan for today?"

"Oh, right! Follow me," he told his friends as he headed toward the vehicle docking bay. "I got permission from Dr. Manx for us to borrow an SPD jeep for today."

Most of the ride was spent in silence as Sky and Syd attempted to figure out where Bridge was taking them. When they crossed over into the poor part of the city Sky began to realize where they may be headed. His thoughts were confirmed when Bridge pulled up around the back of a soup kitchen.

"This is how we're training today?" Syd asked curiously.

"It's time you meet the people you're training to help," Bridge told her as they all got out of the jeep.

Bridge had volunteered them to serve, wash dishes, and chop vegetables in the soup kitchen that day. This was something Syd could honestly say she'd never done before. The day was really rewarding and hard work as well. Bridge had done the right thing for sure. These people were down on their luck, and spent most of their time stuck in the middle of the crimes SPD worked so hard to stop. By the end of the day Syd wanted to do more for them than serve them food. She wanted to protect them and defend them when they couldn't defend themselves. She walked toward the back to retrieve the broccoli that was heating up and ready to be moved out front. As she reached forward to grab the tray she heard a commotion coming from the back entrance.

"Stop, please!"

Sydney's head jerked toward the open door. That was a woman's voice. She sprinted toward the source of the voice. She found a woman cornered in the back ally by a man with a homemade blaster gun. He had the woman's purse in one hand, and was pointing the gun at her with the other. Sydney used the element of surprise to her advantage and rushed them. She kicked the gun out of his hand, and he lunged forward to punch her. She caught his punch and twisted his wrist. He quickly dropped the purse, but managed to head butt her and corner her against the wall. The world spun for a second before she remembered the pouch of metals she'd stuck on her pocket this morning. She quickly grabbed a tiny piece of steel.

"Fist of Steel!"

She took her fist and slammed it against the wall. A large crack spread behind her and she glared at him. She dared him to make any further moves. His eyes widened and he backed away with his hands held up in surrender. He turned to run, but found Bridge and Sky blocking his way.

"You're not getting away that easy," Sky told the criminal heatedly. Bridge pulled out his phone and called the base. Dr. Manx told him two members of B-squad would be there to pick up the criminal very shortly. He hung up, and turned to Sky.

"We're to hold him here until B-squad arrives," he told him.

Sky nodded. Syd picked the purse he'd tried to steal off the ground and turned toward the frightened woman.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" she asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm a little shaken, but other than that I'm fine. Thank you," the woman told her as she took her purse back from Sydney. Sydney smiled at her.

"I'm glad to hear it. Why don't we go inside and get you a glass of water it might help you calm down," Sydney told her.

"Yes, please," the woman said as she swallowed thickly and ran a trembling hand through her hair.

Once Sydney was out of ear shot Bridge spoke up.

"Did you see that?"

"What? Her genetic ability? It was kind of hard to miss," Sky said.

"Not what I was talking about, but now that you mention it she did have an impressive talent, didn't she?" he asked casually.

"Her fist was literally made of steel, Bridge," Sky told him.

"Hey, does this mean we can tell her about our abilities now?"

"Wait, if you weren't talking about her power then what _were_ you talking about?" Sky asked suddenly.

"The way she just instinctively took that guy out. She didn't even hesitate. She's finally acting like SPD. That's what I was talking about. There was a person in trouble and Syd was there to help…no questions asked," Bridge said with a proud smile.

A small smile graced Sky's features as well. He was right. Syd was finally living up to her potential. It was very gratifying for all of them. A throat cleared from the back door, and they both looked up to face Syd. She smiled softly at them.

"Does that mean we can tell her about our abilities now?" She quoted. "What abilities would those be?"

"I can read auras and emotions," Bridge volunteered happily. Syd's eyes widened. She was obviously impressed. She glanced at Sky expectantly, but he stayed tight lipped.

Bridge finally spoke up, "He creates force fields."

Sky sighed, "Thanks, Bridge."

"Well, you weren't going to say it."

"I've never met anybody else with an ability before," Sydney told them softly.

"Neither of us had either before we came to SPD," Bridge told her.

"Can we have this discussion AFTER B-squad picks up this criminal?" Sky asked in a slightly irritated tone as he brought their attention back to the purse snatcher. Bridge and Syd nodded.

"How's the woman?" Sky asked.

"She's fine. I called a cab to come and take her home," She told him. Suddenly two very large SPD officers stepped in front of Sydney and out the door.

They nodded to Sky and Bridge.

"Is this him?" One of them asked.

"Yes, that's the guy," Sky told them.

"Good job, Cadets," The other one told the three of them. "We'll be taking him in now."

The B-squad cadets escorted the criminal around to their patrol vehicle, and left the three D-squad cadets alone.

"Does anyone know about your power?" Sky asked her.

"No, well except for Dr. Manx," Sydney told them.

"Your parents don't even know?" Bridge asked her curiously.

Syd glanced down at her hands. It was the only secret she'd ever kept from her parents, "I never found the right way to tell them."

* * *

They had spent the next day playing lightball again. Syd fared better than she ever had before. The new cadet was getting better and better at the game, and they still had plenty of time left to work on it. Finally Christmas morning came around. Sydney could not wait to see her family. It felt like she hadn't seen them in forever. She got dressed in a cream colored sweater, and a pastel pink skirt that stopped just above the knee. She slipped on a pair of cream colored tights, and tan suede boots. She then headed to the guys room to see if they were ready. Her parents were sending a car to pick them up and it would arrive in about ten minutes. Bridge excitedly answered the door when she arrived.

"Hey!"

She smiled at him, "Hi. You guys ready?"

He nodded, "Yep. Do you want to know something?"

"What?"

"This is my first time celebrating Christmas," he told her. "I'm Jewish so I'm usually celebrating Hanukkah instead. I'm kind of excited."

She chuckled, "I couldn't tell."

"Really? Cause I'm pretty sure I was being extremely obvious," he said in confusion.

"I was being sarcastic, Bridge," she said with a grin. "You're still celebrating Hanukkah this year too right?"

"Well, yes, but it's different when I'm not with my family," he told her. "You must have noticed all the packages, right?"

"I put a few things together. You've been getting one package a day since the seventeenth, and yesterday you received you're eighth one. I put that together with what Violet's told me, and that told me you were Jewish," she told him brightly.

"Violet?"

"One of my friends from back home. She's Jewish, and I've known her since we were very little," she said with a smile.

Sky appeared behind Bridge in the door, "We're running late."

"The car should be down stairs by now," Syd told him. "I can't wait for my parents to meet you guys."

"You can't?" Bridge asked.

"Of course I can't. They're going to love you guys, by the way," she told them as they hurried toward the academy's main entrance.

* * *

John Drew watched his little girl interact with their guests. She didn't really look any different except for the proud and confident glow she seemed to be exhibiting. Sydney was different. You had to really know her to see it, but it was there. He could tell she was a little less made up as usual. She was still beautiful and she was still dressed very nicely, but her makeup was lighter and more natural. She was more interested in the people around her than she ever had been. Not that she'd ever been inconsiderate Alice had made sure that Sydney grew up to be a polite and considerate woman, but her interest wasn't polite. It was genuine. He had been worried when she had brought two young men with her. He was worried that she was the same old Sydney who had based her every decision on Bradley or some other no good self obsessed boy. It turned out that these young men were the exact opposite of Bradley. They were polite, compassionate, and one of them especially was very quirky. Sydney didn't treat them the way she had treated other boys. She hadn't stared with a dreamy expression, twirled a piece of hair around her finger, and flirted. She had spoken to them like friends who she respected, and they in turn spoke to her with honesty and friendly amusement.

Oh yes, his little girl was well on her way to becoming a grown up.


	7. Friends

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Friends**

* * *

The halls of SPD were crowded once again as the D-squad and C-squad cadets returned from their holiday vacations. Syd was rarely seen any more without Bridge and Sky by her side. People continued to scoff at her, and began to whisper about why their senior cadets would be spending so much time with the blonde. Syd tried not to think about the rumors flying around the base. She had over heard them as had Bridge, but the two of them decided it wasn't important. Sky on the other hand was oblivious. He was too caught up in helping Syd improve and focusing on his impending promotion to worry about hear say and gossip. Sky was having a hard time creating lessons for Syd these days. She was nearly caught up with the curriculum at this point.

"So what's on the schedule for tomorrow morning?" Bridge asked as he and Sky prepared to shut off the lights and get some sleep.

Sky sighed, "Nothing. There is really nothing left to catch her up on. I mean she had a rocky start, but now…she's pretty much got everything under control. It's amazing when you think about it actually."

The marvel in Sky's tone made Bridge grin. He chuckled at his older friend.

"What?" Sky asked curiously.

"You made a friend," Bridge smirked. "You actually made a new friend."

"Friend? I wouldn't exactly call Syd a friend," he said grumpily.

"Then what would you call her?" Bridge asked in disappointment. He knew Sky considered her a friend, but he also knew Sky would never admit that. Bridge shook away a twinge of annoyance at that thought.

"Charity work," Sky grunted.

"You don't mean that," Bridge said as he rolled his eyes.

"What else should I call her? She's been nothing but a hassle since she arrived. She still doesn't know all the regulations as well as she should, and she's taken up any free time that I might have for my own training. It's going to take me even longer to be promoted to B-squad than I initially planned which means I'm that much further away from being red ranger."

Bridge stared at his friend sadly, "One of these days, Sky. You'll have to drop that wall and let _someone_ in."

"When I meet some body worth dropping the wall for then I will," he told him as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Bridge asked.

"I'm gonna go get some water," Sky sighed as he opened the door to the hall. His eyes widened and he froze when he recognized Syd standing on the other side of it. He could tell she had overheard the conversation, but he was surprised at her reaction. He had expected weepy and dramatic, but what he was seeing was anger. Lots of anger.

"A hassle, huh?" she asked as she cocked her hip to one side and placed her hand on the other side. "Well congratulations. I believe you've filled your community service quota for the year."

"Syd-"

"No, just forget Sky. If I annoy you so much then we'll just go back to the way things were," she said with a glare. "I'll call you Cadet Tate and you can call me Cadet Drew and we'll just go our separate ways."

He stood in speechless shock as she turned on her heels and headed toward her own quarters. Truth be told he did not want to go back to the way things were. He wanted to be friends with her, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it out loud. Bridge whistled from inside the room.

"You've done it now, buddy," he said.

Sky turned around and glared at his roommate, "Shut up."

The next day Syd didn't say one word to him. It was driving him insane. He hadn't realized how used to her meaningless ramblings he'd become. The cold shoulder she was giving him was annoying. Every time there was a silence or a pause during a weapons lecture he expected her to lean toward him and remark on the instructor's appearance, but she said nothing. In fact she had made sure that Bridge sat in between them where ever they went. Right now Bridge and Syd were sitting across from him at a table in the mess hall. Syd hadn't even glanced in his direction once.

"Bridge, could you pass the salt," Syd asked him. Bridge gave her a strange look and then looked between her and the salt shaker that was situated mere inches away from Sky's hand. Bridge would have to reach over Sky's food just to get it. Sky glared at her and growled in frustration.

"Um, Syd, maybe you should ask Sky," Bridge said almost pleadingly.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to _hassle_ Cadet Tate for something so simple as the salt," she told him. Sky picked it up and slammed it down in front of Sydney. It smacked against the table so loud that heads from all over the mess hall swiveled in their direction. Sky took a deep breath and left the cafeteria before he said anything he would regret. When he stepped into the hallway outside of the mess hall he could very clearly hear voices.

"No, she is not sleeping with him!" A voice he recognized as Gert's exclaimed in a shocked whisper.

"Not just him but Sky Tate too. Why else do you think they're both hanging around her? And spending their free time training her? It certainly isn't because they think she has a future here," the other voice sneered. He vaguely recognized that voice as the thin twin that was one of Sydney's roommates.

"It figures. Sydney's never been the most modest of females," a male voice spoke up in agreement.

Sky's jaw tightened when he recognized that voice. Bradley. His fists clenched and he fought his instinct to hit him. His plan was to suck it up and ignore it before he heard a sniffle from behind him. He turned slowly to see Syd standing there, and the look on her face pushed him over the edge. He could tell she wasn't surprised by what was said. She was surprised by who was saying it. Bridge was right behind Syd and glaring at the group that still hadn't realized any one was around. Sky cleared his throat. It was an intimidating and threatening sound. Three heads snapped in their direction.

"So, the only reason any one would hang around Cadet Drew is to use her? Is that what you're saying?" Sky asked with a cool glare. "That no one would dare be interested in even attempting to get to know her?"

They said nothing, but stared straight ahead in fear.

"If that's really what all of you think then I feel sorry for you. I truly do," Sky sneered as he focused his glare on Bradley. "You're the ones missing out. Not her."

Bradley stuttered for a while before finally getting out an apology. Gert and Tilly mumbled their own version of an apology. Sky rolled his eyes at their sorry attempts. He was really beginning to wonder why Syd ever dated Bradley. Sky had never seen him as anything but a cocky, prideful jerk. Syd sniffled and accepted his apology, but said nothing to Gert and Tilly. She was obviously willing to give Bradley another chance. Sky glanced at Bridge and noticed he was directing the same look of annoyance at Bradley. Even Bridge didn't understand Syd's attachment to the guy.

"By the way, each of you will be receiving one demerit for slander," Sky informed them as Gert, Tilly, and Bradley entered the mess hall. Once the three of them were alone Syd rushed him with a hug. Sky had no idea how to react. He stood there in shock for a few minutes before Bridge motioned for him to hug her in return. Sky circled his arms around her and patted her back awkwardly. Bridge chuckled. Syd pulled away from him and cleared her throat.

"Thanks," she told him shyly.

He gave her a tiny piece of a smile, "No problem."

Bridge sighed and shook his head. That translated into an apology from both of them. He could tell that without having to take off his gloves, but neither of them would ever just come out and say it. Sky had accidentally solved the conflict by allowing himself to nearly fly off the handle. He'd nearly blown up at Gert, Tilly, and Bradley. If he had over heard them saying anything else about Syd then Sky probably would have really lost it. Against his will Sky had become protective of Sydney, and had even become begrudgingly fond of her.

"Oh my god, did you see that?" Syd asked as a B-squad cadet passed them.

"What?" Sky asked cluelessly.

"Cadet Thomas had lipstick on her teeth," Syd said with a shake of her head. "Poor girl."

As they entered the mess hall again Bridge could have sworn he actually saw Sky completely smile. He quickly shook it off as a trick of the light.


	8. Distractions

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Distractions**

* * *

Syd was suddenly receiving attention from Dr. Manx and Commander Crugar. As the week of the tournament drew nearer the Commander and the scientist had begun observing D-squad's training. Crugar found himself very impressed with Cadet Drew's improvement while Kat was more impressed with how well she got along with Sky and Bridge. Both cadets had a hard time with new people. Sky refused to let them in while Bridge often turned people off with his unique charm. Syd seemed to get along just fine with them. They had been discussing the possibility of who would win the tournament and Sydney Drew had been toward the top of their list. Word had spread around the base and all of D-squad seemed to be in shock. Even Sydney herself.

There had been so much ruckus over the gossip that Syd had taken to barricading herself in her room to avoid all of it, and as long as Gert or Tilly didn't walk in she was normally safe. From her desk chair she eyed the handbook that had been collecting dust on her shelf. She slowly reached for it and opened it to the first page. Maybe it wouldn't kill her to read this thing herself. Normally she just asked Sky or Bridge to summarize it for her, but maybe she should learn the rules for herself. Just as she began to read the first sentence there was a knock on her door. She sighed and reluctantly answered. Bradley's charming smile greeted her as the door slid open.

"Oh," Syd said in surprise. "Hi Bradley."

"Hey Syd," he said with a nervous gulp. "Can we talk?"

"Um…well I guess," she answered. A voice in the back of her head told her to be wary. Strange…the voice in her head almost sounded like Sky's.

"I was thinking we could take a walk around the base, and straighten out some unresolved things between us," he said hopefully.

She sighed and then smiled kindly at him, "Sure."

"Great," he said with a smile as he motioned for her to lead the way. They walked a short ways in silence before Bradley spoke again.

"I wanted to apologize, Syd. You're not a damsel in distress. You've definitely proven that, and I shouldn't have said that to you in the first place," he told her.

She smiled, "Thank you."

"And I shouldn't have broken up with you the way I did. I didn't even attempt to soften the blow. I was a real-"

"Jack ass?" Syd suggested.

He sighed and nodded, "Yeah, exactly. I was just hoping that we could put all of that behind us and…start over?"

"Like be friends?" she asked.

He nodded. She bit her bottom lip as she thought about it. Being friends would be a great way for them to start over, and maybe eventually he would see that they were perfect together. Yes, this was the way she would get everything she ever wanted, and everything she came here for.

"Okay," she agreed as she shook his hand.

He flashed her his best smile. The same smile that made her knees go weak and broke down every defense she had. Usually. But this time it barely made a dent in her defenses, and she wasn't sure why. What was different?

"Hey, listen, I was hoping that you and I could have lunch together today, and catch up?" he asked.

She nodded, "I'd like that."

* * *

"You're what?" Sky asked as he and Bridge went through the lunch line with Syd.

"I'm having lunch with Bradley," she told them.

"Why?" Bridge asked.

"Why not?" she countered.

"Because he's a jerk?" Bridge suggested.

"He is not a jerk. He just had a moment of prideful weakness," she told them.

Sky scoffed, "Is that what he told you? Did he actually say that?"

"I don't see why that's important," she said dismissively. "But yes, he did say that."

Sky rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Be careful, Syd."

"I'll be fine," she told him with a sigh as she walked off toward the table Bradley had saved for them.

"You're sensing this is a bad thing too, right?" Bridge asked.

"Definitely," Sky answered as he watched Sydney laugh flirtatiously at something Bradley said.

The two of them sat down at their table and Bridge pushed the food around on his plate. He suddenly wasn't very hungry.

"I don't like lunch without Syd," he told Sky as he dropped his fork. "It's too quiet."

"He's up to something," Sky said as he peered over at Syd and Bradley's table suspiciously.

"We're gonna do something, right?" Bridge asked.

He sighed, "I don't think there's anything we _can_ do. If we find proof I doubt she would believe us. I mean look at her. She's all over him."

"So we just let him hurt her?" Bridge asked in frustration.

"No, we hope that Syd's grown enough to _see_ when someone's setting her up. We _hope_ that she gets herself out of it," Sky told him honestly.

* * *

"So how's training for the lightball tournament going?" Bradley asked Syd offhandedly.

"Pretty well. I didn't realize lightball could be as much fun as it is," she told him excitedly. "Sky and Bridge think I stand a real chance of winning the tournament, but I'm not so sure."

"You think you're ready for the first round next week then?" he asked.

"If I'm not now then I will be after this weekend. I'll be training non-stop," she said.

"The _entire_ weekend?" he asked in a disappointed tone. "I was hoping we could hang out. I thought you might like to go out on Saturday, and my mom has tickets to this concert on Friday that she can't go to. I was thinking about asking you, but if you're training then I don't want to-"

"No, it's okay. I can train enough for the tournament on Sunday!" she interrupted him excitedly. "I would love to go out!"

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," she told him sweetly.

He smirked, "Okay, it's a date."


	9. The Tournament

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Tournament**

* * *

Sky growled in frustration as Syd stumbled into the room after her second night out with Bradley. He'd been angry enough when she'd told him she wouldn't be training on Friday and Saturday, but now she was showing up late to her ONE day of training before the tournament would start the following morning. The only thing that had gone right this weekend was that Sky thought he had figured out what Bradley was up to. Syd's first match just happened to be _against_ Bradley. If she didn't win then she didn't advance to the second round. He had a feeling Bradley was counting on Syd letting him win out of some idiotic feminine dating theory. Despite Syd's weakness for Bradley both Bridge and Sky knew that Syd would never throw that match, but there was a big chance she wouldn't win due to Bradley distracting her all weekend.

"Okay, let's go," Syd said happily as she put on the lightball glove.

"You're late," Sky muttered.

"I know, I'm sorry. I slept through my alarm clock. I was out way too late last night," she told him regretfully.

"With Bradley?" he asked.

She smiled, "Of course."

"You do realize that you gave up valuable training time to be with him, right?"

She sighed, "Sky, I didn't come here to be lectured. I came here to train. Can we just get on with it?"

"He's trying to distract you, you know," Sky told her as he grabbed the ball with his glove and started the game. "It's not just a coincidence that your first match is against him."

"Bradley wouldn't do that," she defended as she smacked the ball back at him.

He sighed, "Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you."

They continued the game in silence. It was one of the longest they had ever played as well as one of the closest matches they had ever played. Syd just barely won.

* * *

Bridge grabbed his breakfast and sat down alone at a table in the corner. Syd and Sky were training and as soon as he finished his breakfast he would be joining them. He heard a group of cadets sit down behind him, and continued to eat his cereal.

"I'm telling you she is putty in my hands, boys," Bradley gloated. Bridge's eyes widened. Did Bradley not see him sitting near him? He supposed he didn't because he kept going. "Sydney Drew wouldn't dare risk beating me in a match now. She'll call up those friends of hers and they'll tell her guys like me don't like it when girls defeat them. They'll say it has to do with the male ego or something equally ridiculous, and Syd will throw the match. You'll see."

Very slowly and casually Bridge stood and threw away his trash. He needed to find Sky. Breakfast could wait. As he approached the room where his two friends would be playing lightball he heard shouting. Shouting that was very clearly Sky and Syd.

"You're WRONG, Sky. Bradley wouldn't do that. You know what I think? I think you're jealous!"

"Jealous? Why in the world would I be jealous?" he scoffed.

"Because I've found someone to spend my time with who isn't you or Bridge. Someone who doesn't spend all of his time lecturing me," she told him.

"Believe me, jealousy is not what I'm feeling at the moment. I'm angry and frustrated. I don't understand what you see in this guy at all," Sky told her honestly.

"You know what? Screw training," she exclaimed. "I don't have to listen to you. You're being an idiot."

Suddenly Syd came storming past him and headed in the direction of her room. Bridge shook his head and stepped into the room.

"I thought we weren't going to do anything?" he asked his roommate.

Sky groaned, "She was late, and her maneuvers were sloppy during our match."

"Yeah, well now she'll never believe what I have to say," Bridge sighed as he sat down in a nearby chair.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"Bradley was bragging to his buddies about Syd being 'putty in his hands', and I was going to tell you and then suggest we tell _her_. But now…well now we'll be lucky if she speaks to _you_ at all," Bridge said as he shook his head. When Sky looked away Bridge quickly slipped of a glove and waved his hand in Sky's direction. "And, by the way, you actually _are_ a little jealous."

"What?"

"I said that you actually are slightly jealous," Bridge repeated.

"What have a told you about using your powers on me, Bridge?" Sky asked.

"I know, I know. Don't do it, but I was curious and you know what they say about curiosity. It killed a cat, apparently. I mean not literally 'curiosity' because how can a word kill a cat? But the act of actually being curious killed a cat. I'm assuming the cat got a little too close to something dangerous and was killed. You know like a lawn mower or something. That actually happened to my old neighbor's cat. It was pretty disgusting and scarring. I don't think I'll ever forget the way that the-"

"If you go into detail about the shredding of a cat I will have to pound on you a little bit," Sky threatened.

"Oh! Right, yeah you probably don't want to hear about that. It _was_ pretty grisly though," Bridge said.

"I'm sure it was. Meanwhile, what are we going to do?" Sky asked.

Bridge sighed, "Well now there really _is_ nothing we can do. You made her extremely angry. She'll never believe anything we tell her now."

Sky growled and silently cursed himself for going off on Sydney.

* * *

The time came for Sydney's match the next day and Bridge and Sky still hadn't seen her. She had about ten minutes until the match started. Bridge glanced around in search of her and realized that Bradley was nowhere to be found either. That left one option. Where ever they were…they were together.

"You ready for this?" Bradley asked her. "Fighting each other, I mean?"

She chuckled, "Fighting? It's just lightball."

"It's a spot on C-squad, Syd," he told her gruffly. She was confused by his tone. He had almost snapped at her.

"I know that, Bradley, and I want that spot just as badly as you do," she told him.

"Well, whatever the outcome…no hard feelings?" he asked with that once-charming smile. She was still baffled as to why his smile no longer affected her like it used to.

"Why would there be hard feelings?" she smirked. "You must know I'm going to win."

His eyes widened and she could have sworn she saw worry flash across his face, "You're not worried about how this might affect our relationship?"

She squinted at him, "Should I be?"

"Of course not," he said with a nervous gulp. "it's just that the old Syd would be."

Syd bit her bottom lip to keep from cursing. His tone was too telling. He had been counting on her acting like her old self. The old self that tried to seem weak because she thought that's what men wanted. She groaned. The worst part about all of this was that Sky had been right. Bradley was playing her for a fool. Well, if he wanted to play…then she could play too.

"Bradley?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Yeah, Syd?" he asked.

"Go easy on me, okay? I'm not used to playing as rough as you are," she lied. She nearly gagged when a wicked grin crossed his face.

"Of course I'll go easy on you," he promised as he led the way toward the arena. Syd sighed in disappointment as she watched him go. It was kind of sad that it took a place like SPD for Syd to see who Bradley truly was. A lying, manipulative snake. He had distracted her, lied to her, and now he was trying to set her up for failure. Well, it wasn't going to happen. She wasn't a damsel-in-distress, and now was her chance to show this jerk exactly how tough she really was. She slipped her lightball glove on and jogged after her ex-boyfriend.

This ended now.

She caught Bridge and Sky's eyes in the crowd and nodded to them. She hoped that was enough to get her message across. Sydney Drew was not giving up and she was NOT throwing a match. The game began and Syd could tell Bradley was hitting the ball with as much force as he had in him. Old-Sydney wouldn't have stood a chance against this kind of play, but she wasn't the old Sydney.

* * *

Bridge and Sky could see the determination in Sydney's eyes. Something had happened. Bridge knew that it had to be about Bradley. She was putting everything she had into this match, and fairing extraordinarily well. Sky grinned as he watched Syd gain point after point. She was well on her way to a shutout. Everything Bradley sent her way was deflected. He could even tell that Bradley was shocked. The two boys continued to watch as Bradley was humiliated in front of everyone on the base. Once the match was over Sky and Bridge made their way to Syd. Bradley looked as if he were about to explode. They reached Syd's side just as he rounded on her.

"You and I are FINISHED. You hear me? DONE! I don't know what you're doing here in the first place. You don't belong here. You think that these people are going to allow you anywhere _near_ C-squad? No way," He yelled. Sydney merely stared at him with a bored expression as he continued to rant. It wasn't until he reached to grab her shoulder that she really reacted. She glared at him and grabbed his wrist. She quickly flipped him onto the mat.

"Don't touch me," she sneered. "You're a jerk. A slimy, disgusting jerk. You don't know me so don't pretend you do. And if you ever come near me again I will hurt you, got it?"

He nodded mutely. Syd dropped his wrist and briskly walked away. How could she have ever found that jerk attractive? Did she really think he was the perfect guy for her? She shook her head. No, he wasn't the perfect guy for her. Never had been. What she'd liked about him was the image he presented. She had liked the idea of him, and mistook it for being in love. She sighed and sat down in the first chair she could find. A few seconds later she felt someone sit down on either side of her.

"That was impressive," Sky told her with a grin.

She let out a soft chuckle, "Thanks."

"You really kicked his butt," Bridge told her.

"I know," She grinned. Something changed after she said that. Something in the air suddenly thickened. There was this frightened nervous vibe floating all around them. There were several minutes of silence before Bridge spoke up again.

"So…I guess you're leaving now? Since you know, the issue you came here about has been resolved," He asked.

"Leave?" She asked her two friends in shock. "Why would I leave?"

"You came here for Bradley didn't you?" Sky asked.

"This stopped being about Bradley a long time ago," She said. "I didn't even realize it, but this whole experience has been about me. I needed to find my way, to find myself. Bradley was just a sorry excuse for a jump start."

"So you're staying?" Bridge asked hopefully.

Syd smiled brightly and took in a slow breath, "This is where I belong now. I can't see myself anywhere else. I don't _want_ to be anywhere else. This new Sydney that you guys helped me find…she's so much better than the old one. No way I'm giving her up."

Sky let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't really thought she would leave, but the slightest chance of her leaving seemed to be enough to worry him.

Bridge jumped up excitedly, "Group hug!"

Sydney laughed and joined him and then they both looked expectantly at Sky. He glared at them playfully.

"No," He said as he shook his head.

"Oh, come on!" Syd yelled as she grabbed an arm and tugged on it. "Bridge, a little help here?"

"Oh, right," Bridge said as he grabbed the other arm. Together they forced Sky out of his chair and immediately forced him into a group hug. He barely hugged him back, but he found himself appreciating the gesture. Sky quickly broke away, and shook his head at his friends.

"There, are you happy?" He asked them.

"Yes," Sydney said with a contented sigh. "I am."


	10. Epilogue: I Have Not Begun to Fight

**

* * *

Epilogue: I Have Not Begun to Fight**

* * *

Sydney smiled brightly as she stood in the command center with Bridge and Sky. The tournament had ended the day before with Syd in the top spot. Commander Crugar and Dr. Manx were congratulating them on their promotion. She couldn't believe she actually won. She'd come a long way since she'd taken that entrance exam. Sky was already talking about being promoted to B-squad. They were only just now being promoted to C-squad. They had a ways to go before they could be promoted again.

Dr. Manx handed them their new C-squad training uniforms, and Syd once again thought about how surreal all of this was. Sydney Drew the pop star, gymnast, and artist was an SPD Cadet. She knew people were going to wonder why she would give up all of that for the military like life of SPD. The Cadets were still whispering about her. They still muttered about her not deserving the promotion and the various ways she could have cheated her way into it.

But to be honest…she didn't care.

SPD had given her a purpose and had shown her that she could do anything she set her mind to if she worked hard enough. She was not helpless. Not that she was going to completely change or anything. She was still Sydney Drew. Pink was her signature color, she still couldn't go to sleep without Peanuts (her stuffed elephant), she loved beautiful outfits and matching shoes, and her nail beds would always be taken care of.

She was still Sydney Drew…only so much better.

* * *

_I want to thank everyone for their reviews! This is one of my favorite things that I have written and it hope it wasn't too much like Legally Blonde. The plots were basically the same, I know, but I hope you guys got some really great character exploration out of this story! I certainly enjoyed writing about how our original three SPD cadets became a team. and incase you didn't know the story title comes from a song in "Legally Blonde the Musical" called "So Much Better" and the actual idea for the story came from another song from that show called "Chip on my Shoulder". _

_This idea would have never actually been written if it wasn't for Power Rangers United's Triple Threat Challenge and Catt001's (aka BlueEyedDragonGirl) request that we team up for the challenge. She made an amazing trailer and poster for this story (links to them can be found on my profile page). Starting in March, Members of Power Rangers United can vote for a Challenge winner amongst all the other entries. So, if you're not a member check out PRU! I'll be there so you can drop me and line and say hi if you'd like! _

_Hope to see some of you guys at PRU! Thanks for reading!_

_angellwings  
_


End file.
